I'd Rather Have You
by shoot-for-the-stars845
Summary: Dean can't sleep. Castiel wants to help him. Rated T For Safety. Little trigger in there.


**A/N: My first one-shot/slash/supernatural fic. Hope you like it :) This one-shot is on my 30 Day OTP challenge but the ending is changed just a tad slightly. Nothing too drastic. Hope you check that out too.**

* * *

"Are you Sure nothing's wrong, Dean? " Sam asked worried. His brother decided not to sleep in fear of the "ghost getting them in their sleep". The two of them both know that isn't the reason.

"I'm fine." Dean said scratching his head. Even if he couldn't sleep, that didn't mean Sam had to suffer with him.

The younger brother gave up and went to his room in defeat. The door closed leaving Dean in the living to by himself.

He didn't want to be alone but he would wear a dress before he admitted that.

With a rustle of wings, the hunter knew he wasn't alone anymore. He turned to face Castiel.

"Hello, Dean. " Castiel said.

"Cas. " Dean's raspy voice said. He was half received and half confused to see the angel. "Something wrong?"

Castiel smiled at him. "I should ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be sleeping? I was told humans need at least 8 hours."

Dean scoffed. "Not me. Best sleep I get these days are 4 hours." He didn't need Cas' pity so he avoided his stare. "But I can't sleep with this ghost on the loose. Things could get violent."

The look on Castiel's face said it all. "We both know this isn't about some ghost." He stepped a little closer to Dean and studied him. "You just can't sleep. Insomnia?"

"No. I told you the reason." Dean said stubbornly. "I need to stay awake to protect Sammy."

Castiel gave him a stern look. Edges on his face wrinkling in exhaustion. Dean was surprised to see that this angel may be as tired as he was. And for some reason, seeing that made him give up. "I can't sleep well."

The angel smiled triumphantly. "Is there a reason why?"

"Can't you just read my mind?"

"No. I think you should just admit your problem." Castiel said wisely. He patted Dean's shoulder awkwardly. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"If you repeat this to anyone…" Dean started, holding up a threatening fist, "I will have to kill you."

"Deal."

He sighed. "Alright. I just don't feel very safe when I'm asleep."

Castiel sniffed. "I don't understand. How can you be that scared of a ghost?"

"It's not about the ghost!" Dean snapped. "It's about this whole thing. The apocalypse, monsters, demons, angels. I can't sleep. It makes me feel helpless against these things. I can't fight them off with my eyes closed." He took a breath and continued. "When me and Sammy were younger, we used to share a bed. It felt good to be close to someone and be able to just protect them. It also made me feel a little less alone."

"So you would feel better if you had someone to sleep with?" Castiel asked with a thoughtful look to the couch. Dean caught that and chuckled.

"I don't roll that way, Cas."

The angel looked confused. "Roll which way?"

Knowing that topic was pointless, Dean moved on to something else. "You're gonna offer to sleep with me? Just so I can actually sleep."

Castiel thought a minute more then shook his head. "No, that wouldn't be appropriate. You should go ask your brother about that."

Dean's mood sunk quickly after that. "But… you thought of it first." It wasn't that he didn't like Sam or anything, but for some reason it kind of felt more right to do it with Cas. He wanted it more. "Come on, Cas. It's not weird or anything. Friends do it all the time."

Castiel thought another time. All the possibilities running through his mind. He looked at the couch and then to Dean. "Wouldn't you rather have Sam?"

The other man shook his head. "Nah. I'd rather have you." He went to the couch and lied down. "Just don't tell anyone." He pleaded, laying his head against the pillow.

Castiel hesitated, but then quickly disappeared and reappeared against Dean's back, pressed up against the back of the couch. His arms snaked around the hunter's waist and a warm breath on his neck. "Is this okay, Dean?"

He nodded, too nervous to say anything. What he was doing could potentially ruin his manship. Sammy would never let him forget it. But against his better wishes, he stayed put, letting Castiel break on him, causing him to shiver and a certain part of him wake up. Something else woke up too, now poking him on the back. The hunter smiled and snuggled closer, closing his eyes and falling into a quick sleep.


End file.
